


Dreamer

by salamanderinspace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Consensual Somnophilia, Frottage, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a workaholic.  Kylo is needy.  They come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write for awhile so here's something short and eccentric.

"I'll be able to sense your thoughts," Kylo says. "Your dreams. I'll hear you. I won't be cut off from you. Like a regular person might be."

Hux doesn't look up from his reading. He never looks at Kylo quite enough, these days. His eyes belong to his work: to briefings, to deployment schedules, to weapon schematics, and to the enormity of his calling. "I already said it'd be fine." He sounds exhausted.

"Yes, but..." Kylo has learned that, when someone offers to you the deepest desire of your heart, there is always a danger. "But you'll be asleep."

"It'll be fine, Kylo. Just don't wake me. I trust you."

Kylo is not sure whether he trusts himself.

 

\---

Kylo finishes training exercises late. Most of the Alpha-shift officers are long asleep; Beta-shift is nearing its end. The ship is quiet. Kylo arrives at the quarters he shares with his lover and finds the rooms dark. He feels his way to the 'fresher and activates a dim, fluorescent light. It flickers, slightly; it's been shorted one too many times, when Kylo's moods sent wild surges of power through the Force. 

Kylo makes for the shower. He's not exactly sore after his workout--just tense, over-wrought. His muscles relax under the heat of the water. Blood-flow improves as his body unfolds, pushing echoes of pulse into his extremities. Very soon, Kylo is half erect and sensitive all over; typical evening showers mean rushed, perfunctory masturbation and then sliding, spent and damp, into bed beside Hux. Kylo neglects his usual routine. He needs time to preen. He combs out his hair and smooths it with the product Hux bought for him. He shaves, and rubs a scented oil wherever he is stiff from recent scarring. He makes an extra effort to dry the few drops of water, beading on the nape of his neck.

Then, he supposes, he's ready.

He opens the door. A wedge of light falls into the room; the greenish cast just touches the edge of the bed he shares with his General.

Hux is already out, tangled in the sheets of the bed. He's loose-limbed, soft and jagged, with his head turned to one side. His thighs press together around standard-issue cotton boxer-briefs; his knees divert from each other like the break in a river. Bony white feet flow off the edge of the mattress.

He looks peaceful. His lips are still moist, pink; perhaps they've been catching his breath. Kylo bends down and grazes his cheek next to Hux's mouth. He can feel Hux exhale. Warm. Hot, almost.

Kylo is fully hard now. He climbs into the bed, taking great pains not to shift Hux from his natural position. Hux is a deep sleeper but Kylo prefers to approach with caution. There is a kind of meniscus in the Force over Hux. It's very important, Kylo thinks, that this not be disturbed. Kylo does a quick scan of Hux's thoughts. Hux's dreams are diffuse and restful. They're just colors, sounds, and feelings, now, shifting too seamlessly to form a narrative.

Hux sleeps in a white t-shirt. It's pulled up just a nip, revealing a scrap of pale belly and the curve into ribcage. The skin there is hairless, matching the smoothness of Hux's neck and cheeks. Kylo runs one finger along Hux's collar until it disappears into that shirt. Hux doesn't stir.

Kylo leans over Hux, one arm on either side of Hux's shoulders. Bending down, Kylo slides one hand under Hux's pillow and expels a long, slow breath. If Hux were awake, he'd feel it. He'd shiver a little when Kylo's breath tickled his ears. He wouldn't smile, but his eyes would flutter and he'd sigh. He'd nestle into the clean, crisp-pressed cotton of his pillowcase. He'd arch his back and spread his legs. Of course, Kylo realizes, if Hux were _really_ awake, he'd be on the bridge, giving orders. He'd be unavailable for Kylo to breathe on. Kylo would be alone and pining instead of swinging one leg over Hux's hip, pinning him down. Kylo feels a stab of triumph; Hux may be asleep, but at least, for this moment, Hux belongs exclusively to Kylo. Kylo feels his lips twitch, just subtly, as he swallows a smile.

Kylo grinds his hips into Hux's thigh. The hair on Hux's legs is soft and ginger-colored; it tickles. Kylo drags himself upward, indulging his cock in a tease of friction. Kylo is as hard as he gets--dripping, a little. Any instance of pressure against Hux is intoxicating. Hux, Kylo notices, is still soft in his briefs. That could be remedied, Kylo thinks. There's plenty of time for that.

Kylo lifts a hand to Hux's cheek and begins to touch. Gently, he traces Hux's lips. Hux is relaxed and his mouth is slightly open. Kylo's heart speeds. He imagines pushing his fingers into Hux's mouth, prodding his tongue. Instead, he pulls his hand down, closing it around Hux's throat. He squeezes--only for a second. Then he continues downward, fondling Hux's shoulders, arms, hands, stomach.

When Kylo presses a kiss into the sleeping man's mouth, he is relieved to feel a ripple in the Force. Hux is still deep in the dream world, but his dreams are beginning to coalesce. If Kylo tries hard, he can see little glimpses of them--images of two lovers, fucking mercilessly, limbs entwined. Kylo adjusts Hux's body to be more like the dream; he spreads Hux's thighs, clutches them, and leans back to kneel. He mimics the position Hux wants, but not the activity. Kylo is slow and gentle. He hopes he won't wake his dreamer.

Sifting fingers through Hux's hair, Kylo allows himself to play for awhile. He nudges the head of his cock into a crease in the fabric of Hux's briefs. He finds himself clenching his hips to rut, sending little ripples of motion throughout the mattress. The rhythm echoes in a soft "squeak, squeak" of the springs. Not soft enough. Hux draws a deep breath from slumber and Kylo freezes. Carefully, Kylo prods into Hux's mind once more. 

Hux's dream has changed. Hux and Kylo are vision spirits, blurred, translucent. They shimmer. They kneel naked on their respective uniforms, both of which are neatly folded. The floor beneath is the bottom of starship. It is made of glass. Vision-Hux is grinning; he's laughing at the stars spread out beneath them. "We could obliterate them," he says. His eyes are a sharp green and his hair is bright. It looks like a crown of gold, in this dream. He takes Kylo's cock in his hand and gives it a squeeze, followed by a rapid, rough caress. "It's all ours now," he says. "We can take what we want. Or maybe just enough. Just what we need."

Kylo leaves the dream to find Hux getting hard in his briefs. Kylo's mouth practically waters. He's over eager; he's too excited to hold back. Hux looks like a sculpture, laying pristine and motionless. He is a monument to his own greatness. Kylo wants to strip Hux nude, to suck him so hard that he wakes up shooting down Kylo's throat. Instead, Kylo takes his own cock in his hand and pumps it aggressively. At the end of each stroke he brushes his tip against the fabric stretched over the crease of his sleeping lover's ass. He licks his lips, swallows; he's almost there. When he finishes, he wrecks Hux's briefs with his orgasm. A little extra spills across Hux's thighs, like a signature. Kylo imagines that Hux is awake and that they came together. The thought fills him with ache, with _longing_ , but also a sense of relief; he's obeyed the rules. Hux won't be bothered.

Drained, Kylo doesn't bother to clean up. He isn't done using Hux yet. Climbing off Hux's thighs, Kylo slides down the sheets next to his lover and pushes Hux to his side for some spooning. Kylo can feel the Force settle over him and pool into a curve. He sleeps, and dreams troubled dreams about falling through glass.

 

\---

The alarm wakes them both early. Hux must begin his shift.

"So how was it?" Hux asks. His voice is full of sleep, still, but Kylo catches a note of genuine interest. "Did you have your way?"

"I did," Kylo answers.

"Oh really?" Hux appears to notice his soiled briefs. Kylo braces for a disgusted reprimand, but instead, the General seems oddly titillated. "Did you...you didn't undress me?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Right. Well." Hux removes his t-shirt, then the briefs, now caked with drying cum. Kylo leans back into the pillows, watching the General become nude and unexpectedly hard. "I'm awake now," Hux murmurs.

"Do you have time...?"

Hux's eyes look particularly green in the fluorescent light. He looks Kylo up and down, gaze lingering on Kylo's mouth. "I have just enough," he says. "Just...what we need."


End file.
